Silly Superstitions
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Demyx just happens to be a very superstitious person and Zexion takes notice. After a while, Zexion decides to fix that problem and prove to Demyx, once and for all, there no such thing as bad luck.
1. To Take Notice

Disclamier: Kingdom Hearts belongs to the awesome man who made it, not me. If it was made by me, the organization would still be alive and have their hearts already. Also, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic.

Demyx just happens to be a very superstitious person and Zexion takes notice. After a while, Zexion decides to fix that problem and prove to Demyx, once and for all, there no such thing as bad luck.

Silly Superstitions.

Chapter 1

To Take Notice.

It seem to be just a normal day in the World That Never Was. All the Nobodies were doing their own thing. At this moment, Zexion was trying to read a book. Key word here is 'was trying,' as Demyx, it seems, was doing something that was just annoying Zexion.

Zexion: Demyx, why in Kindom Hearts are you spinning around?

Demyx: I'm trying to change my luck.

Zexion: O'kay. And how is spinning going to help that.

Demyx: I heard that if I spin around seven times, I can reverse my luck.

Zexion: That just the most foolish thing I've heard you say so far. There no such thing as luck, and if there was, spinning in circles is not going to help.

Demyx: *sticks his tongue out at Zexion* Yes, there is, Zexi. I know so because I have lots of bad luck. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get to my room without stepping on any of the cracks . *walks off while trying to not to step on any cracks*

A Few Day Later.

Zexion was pondering. He was pondering hard. Over those last few days, he had been watching Demyx carefully. As he watched him, he started to notice that there were a few thing Demyx did the were a little more than odd. For one, Demyx always panics whenever someone starts sweeping next to his feet. It was funny watching Demyx, however, run and flee from a broom. When Demyx's feet did get attack by the so-called deadly broom, Demyx emitted a high-pitch squeal, grabbed the broom, and spat on it. And, after doing so, ran for his life away from a very angry Saix, who just so happened to be doing the sweeping. Zexion also noticed that when it came time to sit down and eat, Demxy would not and would actually wait till one of the other members left the table before dining. Demyx, also, had a problem with he salt. Whenever he spill any, he would promptly take a pinch of it and throw it over his left shoulder. All of these action that Demyx had preformed made Zexion believe that Demyx could be a litlle superstitious of everything. Zexion finally decided he has had enough of Demyx's superstitious behavior and when to ask Axel and Roxas about it.

Zexion: Axel, Roxas, can I talk to you two for a second?

Axel: Hey, if this is about Vexen's lab, I can totally explain.

Zexion: What about Vexen's lab?

Axel: Nothing,

Roxas: What did you want to talk about?

Zexion: I wanted to ask you about Demyx. Have you two ever noticed anything strange about him? Any unusual behavior?

Axel; Demyx?! Unusual?! You're kidding, right. Demyx had always been a little off in the head.

Zexion: Care to elaborate?

Axel and Roxas: Care to what?!

Zexion: *sigh* Explain what you mean by ' a little off in the head.'

Axel: Well, first of all, he freaks out when there is a black cat around. He got real panicky when I put a hat on his bed. He won't pick up a coin unless it was on heads.

Roxas: He also has a lucky rabbit's foot.

Axel: He also hates Friday the 13th.

Zexion: Well, that proves it.

Roxas: Proves what?

Zexion: That Demyx is superstitious.

Axel: So, what cha going to do about it.

Zexion: Hmm... Tomorow is Friday the 13th, right?

Roxas: Well, yeah, but what does..

Zexion: *interuptted Roxas* So 'We' are going to prove to Demyx that there's no reason the be afraid of stupid superstitions.

Axel: That going to be really hard. Demyx tends to lock himself in his room everything there a friday the 13th.

Zexion: Well, then 'we' need to find a way to get him out.

Axel: And what is up with all this 'We' stuff?

Zexion: You guys are going to help or else.

Axel: Or else what?

Zexion: I'll tell Vexen who was in his lab when they weren't supposed to be.

Axel: You wouldn't.

Zexion: I would.

Axel: Fine. Roxas, if you think you can just creep away, you got another thing coming. I'm not going to be stuck helping shorty McEmo pants here without ya.

Zexion: Call me that againg and you'll be eating your meals though a straw.

Axel: Ok, Ok. Touchy. Lets just get this over with.

And so the sceme begins.

* * *

Please comment.


	2. To Trick A Demyx

_disclamier: This chapter is completely in Zexion's point of view._

**Chapter 2**

**How To Trick A Demyx**

I spent all night researching about bad luck. I was amazed how many superstitions there was; my head my spinning. Whatever the case, I still needed to get Demyx out of his room. According to Axel, there's only one time during the day I can enter; breakfast. Demyx, apparently, goes to the kitchen and takes enouch food for the entire day. I had only minutes to get in and get out before he came back. I looked to check the clock, crap, almost time. I got up and made my way to Demyx's room.

As I walk toward Demyx's room, I saw him rush past me. I must say, he runs fast, I mean really fast, but no time for musing. I only have ten minutes at best. I ran toward the room and opened the door. "Now than," I said with a wicked smile,"let's get started."

"Yo."

"Hello Axel, here at last."

"Hey, I had to get Roxy here." Axel pointed at the mentioned blonde.

"Whatever, just give me a hand here."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Prissy Ann."

10 minutes later

We hid around a corner to make sure that Demyx would leave as planned. I saw him rushing back to his room. When Demyx opened the door, you should have seen the look on his face. I seem to have forgotten that I haven't told you what it was that I had done. Simply put, I filled the room with a hard, rigid foam. I needed Axel and Roxas to help me move Demyx's stuff out so it wouldn't get damanged. Poor Demyx, however, did not know that and properly thought he stuff was encased in the foam. He let out a horrible blood-curling sceam before promtly fainting. I could hear Axel laughing behind me.

"Well now, that was unexpected."

"Man, that was good. We gotta do that again."

"Axel," I warned him,"don't even try it."

"Man, you take that fun outta everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me, now? He might have hurt himself."

"Ok, keep you panties on," says Roxas. I swear, he's becoming more like Axel everyday. Oh, joy.

"Zexion doesn't wear panties," goes Axel, "He goes commando. It's Demyx that wears panties."

"Axel, if I didn't need your help, I would strangle you," I said while growling.

"FIne."

We finally took Demyx down to Vexen. Vexen just looked at us, then looked down at Demyx.

"Ok, what happened this time?" Vexen said.

"He fainted," I said.

"Oof, that boy, honstly," said Vexen in a huff.

"Well, you gonna help him or not," went Roxas.

"What do I look like, a doctor?" Vexen yelled. We all just stared at him until he caved in. "Fine, just put him on that bed over there. I'll be with him in a second." With that, Vexen turned back toward whatever he was doing. Axel, Roxas, and me did as told and put Demyx on the bed. Axel and Roxas left to fix Demyx's room, leaving me all alone with Vexen and Demyx. As soon as he wakes up, I can put my plan into action.

-end chapter-

please review.


	3. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
